¿Don o maldición?
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Francia siempre ha presumido de ser la "nación de l amour"...Pero ahora es cuando empiezan los problemas. Mucho OOC en algunas ocasiones.
1. El mensajero de l'amour

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE. ES OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Sabes, Inglaterra? Me das envidia.

Francia se acomodó en el sofá del inglés mientras sostenía una copa de vino.

Inglaterra le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó.

- Pues a tu vida amorosa-respondió Francia, dando un sorbo-. Tú no tienes que sufrir horas y horas de trabajo para cuidar esta imagen-sonrió mientras se ahuecaba el pelo-. Como nadie se acerca a ti...Normal, con esas cejas tan enormes y descuidadas...Da grima sólo verlas...En cambio yo tengo la maldición de ser el país de_ l´amour_...Sigh...Es tan cansado ser tan atractivo...

Inglaterra no supo qué hacer en ese momento: si vomitar o asfixiar al asqueroso franchute con un su propia corbata. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se la bebió de un solo trago.

- Si emplearas el tiempo que pierdes emperifollándote en entrenar para hacerte más fuerte, no serías tan debilucho-comentó Inglaterra con una sonrisa mordaz.

El comentario hizo el efecto deseado y Francia miró hacia otro lado avergonzado. Sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta y, aparentando que sus palabras no le habían dañado el orgullo, contestó:

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué sirve el poder? ¿De qué sirve tener fama, poder, posesiones y todo eso que se esfuma tarde o temprano? Prefiero estar rodeado de mujeres guapas (tampoco hago ascos a los hombres guapos, jeje) a poseer un imperio...

¡Borracho! ¡Tenía que estar borracho!

- Ah, ¿sí?-preguntó Inglaterra.

Maldito mentiroso, ¡con la guerra que dio para conseguir a América (en vano, claro) y luego lo difícil que resultó hacerle soltar a Canadá!

- Pues yo diría que los ligues y las mujeres duran menos que los imperios...-comentó Inglaterra, sirviéndose más vino.

- No te creas, mon ami-afirmó Francia, negando con la cabeza-. Esa es la gran ventaja que me confiere el ser nación. Nunca se pierde el encanto y siempre hay peces que pescar...

"Y que lo digas...Besugo...", pensó Inglaterra, bebiendo.

- Mira-dijo Francia tras beber-. Puedo conseguirte una chiquilla. O un chiquillo. Lo que quieras. ¡A mí me sobran! Es lo que tiene ser yo...La gente no se cansa de mí...¡Oh, espera, pero probablemente ninguno sea tu tipo! Como a ti te van las hadas y los bichos esos...

Aún estaba a tiempo de inventarse una excusa para contarle a Scotland Yard para cuando vinieran a investigar el asesinato del maldito gabacho...

- En fin...Cosas de la vida-suspiró Francia, poniéndose de pie-. Bueno, Anglaterre, me tengo que ir.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¿No te quieres quedar a cenar?-preguntó Inglaterra por mera educación. Por nada del mundo quería que el estúpido francés siguiera profanando su sofá.

- Non, merci, he quedado con una amiguita-contestó Francia, revisando su móvil-. Y, ya sabes, tengo que parar en la farmacia para comprar algunos...ejem, "chubasqueros del amor", jeje.

"No, gracias, no quiero morir intoxicado", pensó Francia.

Inglaterra sonrió, pero dentro de su cabeza pensó en varios adjetivos que jamás pronunciaría por no mancillar su hermosa lengua, pero que definían a la perfección a Francia.

- Gracias por todo-agradeció Francia, cogiendo su chaqueta.

- No ha sido nada-respondió Inglaterra, abriéndole la puerta-. Que te vaya bien tu cita.

- Merci-respondió Francia, saliendo de la casa-. Ya te contaré mañana si es de las estrechas o no...Jeje. Au revoir ~

Se fue e Inglaterra se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo cómo se montaba en su descapotable y se alejaba por las calles de Londres. Maldito francés...Le ponía de los nervios su vanidad. Vale que tuviera cierto éxito con las mujeres, ¡pero de ahí a presumir! Le sacaba de quicio...Era asqueroso.

Algún día se metería en problemas.

Inglaterra lo garantizaba.

* * *

**Una especie de prólogo para la historia.**

**Seguiré en breve.**

**P.D: ¡Adoro esta pareja porque son como un par de fieras: enciérralos juntos y se matarán el uno al otro! XD**


	2. Amor de colegiala

Francia fue a visitar al día siguiente a Suiza.

No es que le cayera muy bien (¿cómo podía llevarse uno bien con alguien que a la mínima le apuntaba con un fusil?), pero tenían que hablar de finanzas, bancos, acciones y todas esas cosas. Le aburrían, pero no tenía más remedio que ir.

Suiza, aunque se mostró cordial y le ofreció un poco de su famoso chocolate antes de empezar la reunión, seguía siendo el mismo tipo soso e inexpresivo que conocía Francia. Nada más verlo, le saludó con frialdad y le ofreció pasar a su salón sin modificar ni un apéndice de su expresión congelada en un rictus de mala leche.

Lo siguiente fue el rollo más grande que Francia tuvo que escuchar a lo largo de su vida milenaria. Se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza mientras criticaba mentalmente a Suiza por su mal gusto en el vestir y en la decoración de la casa.

Suiza se levantó.

- Mis disculpas-dijo-. Tengo que ir al baño.

- Ve tranquilo, mon ami-dijo Francia-. Sin prisas.

Dicho esto, Suiza se fue.

Francia, al quedarse solo, aprovechó para hacer una mueca de asco al ver el reloj de cuco que adornaba el salón. Además de que le parecía una horterada total, no podía entender cómo a alguien como Suiza le pudieran gustar esas cosas. Alemania vale, al fin y al cabo tenía gustos extraños para un tipo de su planta...¡Pero Suiza!

En ese momento vio que una figura se asomaba desde el pasillo.

¿SUIZA CON VESTIDO? ¡¿Qué demonios...?

La alarma de Francia se desvaneció cuando se acercó a él. No era Suiza con vestido. Era Liechtenstein.

"Jo", pensó Francia, que se había puesto colorado de la excitación.

Liechtenstein se acercó con timidez a Francia, jugando con sus dedos.

- Ho-Hola, señor Francia-saludó-. Me alegro de tenerlo aquí.

- Bonjour, jolie mademoiselle-saludó a su vez Francia, tomando su mano y besándola.

Liechtenstein se sonrojó y apartó la mano mordiéndose el labio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tímida. Francia sonrió.

"Es tan bonita...En cuanto crezca y se desarrolle un poco, no la librará de mí ni Dios, jajaja...", pensó Francia.

- Espero que se encuentre a gusto en nuestra casa...-dijo Liechtenstein.

- Por supuesto que sí-contestó Francia-. Y más con una pequeña belleza como tú-guiñó el ojo.

Liechtenstein se cubrió la boca para tapar una risita que estuvo a punto de escapársele.

"Un encanto", pensó Francia, suspirando.

Se topó con los enormes ojos verdes de la niña mirándole fijamente mientras se acercaba a él. De repente, Liechtenstein alarga la mano y acaricia el pelo de Francia.

- Su pelo es tan suave y brillante...-dijo Liechtenstein, acercándose a olerlo.

Francia comenzó a ponerse rojo por momentos. Su cabeza decía "no", pero su orgullo francés le decía "¡adelante, ya es tuya!".

Liechtenstein comenzó a acariciar la barba del francés.

- Es tan atractivo, Onii-san...-murmura, acercando su cara a la barba y restregándose contra ella.

- O-Oye, ¿qué-qué estás...?-preguntó Francia.

- ¡Es tan atractivo que podría llorar!-exclamó Liechtenstein, abrazándose a él.

Francia no supo qué hacer en ese momento. Su nariz sangraba a mares, ¡pero era la hermana de Suiza! ¡Si se enteraba, le mataría, le resucitaría, le volvería a matar y daría de comer a los cerdos con sus trocitos!

- E-Espera...-dijo, intentando apartarla de él-. Ya sé que soy muy atractivo, no te digo que no, pero es que...

- Por favor, señor Francia-pidió Liechtenstein-. Déjeme oler su delicioso perfume.

Se abalanzó sobre él hasta que ambos terminaron tumbados en el sofá.

- Ma-Mademoiselle!-exclamó Francia.

Francia estaba acostumbrado a abalanzarse sobre una persona a la vez que se desnudaba en tiempo récord, ¡pero nunca una niña le había tumbado con tanta facilidad!

- Le amo...-dijo Liechtenstein.

Y le besó. Francia sintió latir su corazón como loco y no pudo evitar disfrutar con el beso.

- Oye...-dijo, tratando de levantarse, pero se sentía sin fuerzas.

La lucha interna entre lo correcto y sus instintos se empezaba a decantar por dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Francia cerró los ojos y sintió el beso de Liechtenstein, intentando separarla de él con cada vez menos insistencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Suiza mirándole con un gesto asesino. Liechtenstein se separó de Francia rápidamente.

- ¡He-hermano!-exclamó avergonzada-. ¡Yo...!

- Tranquila, no es necesario que expliques nada-dijo Suiza, desplazándola-. Está muy claro lo que ha pasado aquí...Vete afuera, por favor.

- S-Sí-dijo Liechtenstein corriendo fuera de la casa.

Francia se encontró solo frente a la mirada rabiosa de Suiza. Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se ajustó la corbata.

- ¡S-Suiza!-exclamó-. N-No saques conclusiones precipitadas, no es lo que...

- ¿Has llegado al extremo de acechar a niñas? ¿Eh? ¿Asqueroso pedófilo?-gruñó Suiza, acercándose amenazante a Francia.

- ¿Yo? ¡No! ¡Nunca!-contestó Francia-. ¡Déjame que te lo explique! Liechtenstein se me acercó y comenzó a coquetear con...

- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS EXCUSAS BARATAS, PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!-gritó Suiza, agarrando del pescuezo a Francia.

- No...Espera...¡Te-Te digo la verdad!-balbuceó Francia.

[Suprimimos los siguientes minutos por las grandes dosis de violencia y sadismo con los que Suiza le pide explicaciones a Francia]

Al día siguiente...

- Oh, Papa, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Canadá, poniendo sobre la mesilla del hospital un ramo de flores-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Francia duda sobre qué responder. Está postrado en una cama con las piernas, los brazos y algunas costillas rotos, un ojo morado y varios puntos de sutura en la "torre Eiffel".

- Yo...-responde-. Un accidente...De coche...

Canadá observa unas marcas que le ha dejado Suiza grabadas con algo afilado en el pecho.

- "Soy un pervertido cab..."-lee-. ¿Y-Y esto?

- ¡Un accidente de coche he dicho!-responde Francia.

_Primera lección para Francia: "da igual lo que dijera Jesucristo, no te acerques a los niños"_

_

* * *

_**Primer palo para Francia. Ha tenido suerte de conservar "la torre Eiffel".**

**Niños de la Tierra, estad tranquilos, después de esto Francia se lo pensará dos veces antes de acercarse a un menor XD**

**Seguiré pronto. **


	3. Jugando sucio

Unos meses después del "accidente de coche" de Francia...

Francia se acercó a la casa de Rusia, sacudiendo la nieve que se le estaba acumulando en el abrigo. No encontró aparcamiento cerca de allí, por lo que tuvo que andar un buen trecho desde el único lugar donde pudo dejar su coche hasta la casa del ruso.

Asqueroso tiempo...Aún recordaba la humillante derrota que sufrió a manos de Rusia hacía casi dos siglos, precisamente a causa del condenado frío. ¡Sólo eso había frenado su gloriosa entrada en Moscú! Maldito ruso, malditas heladas...Y encima su jersey y su abrigo (ambos de alta costura, por supuesto) no le abrigaban lo suficiente.

El día anterior había recibido una llamada de Rusia, citándole en su casa para un asunto importante.

- Es necesario que vengas-le había dicho-. Mañana por la mañana en mi casa, ¿da?

Pero ni una palabra sobre qué iban a hablar.

Conociendo a Rusia, Francia no se fiaba de él ni un pelo, pero aún así fue a su casa.

Tropezando con un adoquín cubierto de nieve, Francia por fin llegó a la puerta y llamó.

Momentos después, Rusia abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días, Francia-saludó con su típica sonrisa-. Hermosa mañana, ¿no crees?

"¡¿A esto lo llamas tú hermosa?", gruñó Francia para sus adentros.

- Hace un poco de frío, pero...sí-respondió Francia, quitándose el abrigo y sacudiéndose la nieve del pantalón.

- Oh, bueno, tu casa es calentita, así que supongo que no estarás muy acostumbrado a mis temperaturas-dijo Rusia, cogiendo su abrigo y colgándolo en una percha-. Pero para mí un día como éste me parece deliciosamente bueno.

"Sí, lo que tú digas, palito de merluza congelado", pensó Francia.

- ¿Qué te pongo?-preguntó Rusia-. ¿Un poco de vodka para coger calor?

- No, gracias-respondió Francia-. Me tomé un zumo de naranja antes de partir y me ha sentado mal.

No era verdad.

- Oh, bueno-se limitó a responder Rusia, cerrando la puerta-. Desde luego, sois unos blandengues...Siéntate, siéntate, enseguida estoy contigo.

Francia se sentó en el sofá de Rusia.

Observó que Rusia echaba muchos candados y cerrojos a la puerta. Luego se aseguró de que estaba bien cerrada con llave. ¿Tan inseguro era vivir en su casa?

Momentos después, Rusia fue con él al salón y se sentó en el brazo del sofá en el que estaba sentado Francia.

- Bueno, ¿qué era eso tan importante, Russie?-preguntó Francia, apartándose un poco de Rusia.

Rusia no contestó. Se dedicó a mirar a Francia con una sonrisa.

- Deberías saberlo...-contestó, acercándose más a Francia.

- ¿Eh?-murmuró Francia, levantándose.

- Anda, no te hagas el tonto-dijo Rusia, agarrando a Francia del brazo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

- R-Rusia...-musitó Francia.

¿Pensaba matarlo? Si es así, ¡era muy propio de Rusia tender trampas de ese estilo!

- R-Rusia-repitió Francia, asustadísimo-. P-Por favor...

- Niet, Francia-replicó Rusia, chistando-. No te servirá de nada pedir clemencia.

Se quitó la bufanda y la enroscó alrededor de Francia.

- Ahora ya eres mío...-susurró Rusia al oído de Francia.

De pronto, le lamió la oreja, haciendo que Francia sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Qu-Qué?-exclamó Francia, muerto de asco y de miedo.

- Venga, ¿no has presumido siempre de ser el país del amor?-insistió Rusia, acariciando la barba del otro con un dedo-. Pues demuéstralo.

Con un movimiento rápido, Francia se desembarazó y corrió hacia la puerta. No se acordó de que estaba cerrada y se puso a intentar abrirla con desesperación.

- ¿Buscas ésto?-preguntó Rusia, enseñando una pequeña llave.

Acto seguido, se la metió dentro de los pantalones.

- _Ven a buscarla _~

Francia no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo (aunque había jugado a ese mismo jueguecito muchas veces antes). Salió corriendo. Buscó una puerta trasera, una ventana, una rendija, ¡lo que fuera! El caso es que tenía que salir de allí.

- _Ven aquííí_-le llamó Rusia, persiguiéndole lentamente, silbando.

La puerta trasera, que estaba en la cocina, estaba también cerrada.

- Merde!-exclamó Francia, girando insistentemente el picaporte.

- Franciaaa ~

Rusia estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con su sonrisa de salido, jugueteando con su bufanda.

- Ven aquí, Francia-dijo-. Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente...

Francia, desesperado, se acercó a la encimera y cogió un cuchillo de cocina, amenazando a Rusia con él.

- Oh, eso me gusta, da ~ -dijo Rusia, acercándose a Francia.

- N-No te me acerques, salido de mierda...-amenazó Francia, blandiendo el cuchillo frente a él.

Sin embargo, Rusia le agarró de la muñeca y se inclinó, besándole el cuello. Francia soltó el cuchillo sin querer, ya que ese era su punto débil. Maldito ruso...Cómo le conocía.

- Podemos hacerlo por las buenas-dijo Rusia, empujándole hacia la mesa- o por las malas. Tú eliges, Francia...

Francia se vio arrinconado. Sólo quería librarse del ruso de una vez e irse a su casa.

"No me puedo creer lo que voy a hacer...", se dijo. Pero no tenía otro remedio.

- _Do svidaniya, Franciaa_ ~ -despidió Rusia a Francia en la puerta de su casa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Te odio...-murmuró Francia, andando raro y tropezando con la nieve en el camino de vuelta hacia el coche.

Maldita sea...Habría preferido cambiar sus cejas por las de Inglaterra antes que hacer lo que acababa de hacer...

Sólo esperaba que Canadá no le preguntara en casa por qué andaba como los vaqueros. No podía pensar con claridad una excusa creíble.

_Segunda lección para Francia: "huye de Rusia. De una forma o de otra, le gusta joder"._

**

* * *

Bielorrusia: Nii-saaan...**

**Rusia (dando un resplingo): ¡ARGH! ¡B-Bielorrusia! **

**Bielorrusia: ¿Qué ha sido eso, nii-san? No me habrás engañado con ese sucio francés, ¿verdad?**

**Rusia: Y-Yo...**

**Bielorrusia: Porque sabes que yo te amo (le abraza y comienza a apretar) y tú no me quieres partir el corazón, ¿verdad?**

**Rusia (asfixiándose): H-Hermana...M-Me ahogoo...**

**Bueno, capítulo terminado. **

**Seguiré próximamente.**


	4. Con quien no se debe

Francia pegó un trago a su whisky y observó el ambiente de la taberna.

El alcohol era lo único que parecía calmar los nervios después de la horrible experiencia con Rusia. Había probado de todo, pero nada era tan efectivo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, Papa?-preguntaba Canadá los primeros días, visiblemente preocupado por su aspecto demacrado.

- No, no-había respondido Francia, intentando no recordar.

- ...¿Por qué andas así?-había observado Canadá, mirándole con cara inquisitiva.

- Euh...-Francia tuvo que inventarse una buena excusa en tiempo récord. No querría que supiera la incómoda realidad-. Yo...-se acercó a su oído-. Hemorroides...

- Oh...-murmuró Canadá.

Y, por fortuna, no preguntó más. El único problema fue que le bombardeó a consejos y cremas para las hemorroides durante semanas. Pero, en fin, al menos se preocupaba por él como un buen hijo.

En aquel momento pudo distraer su mente mirando a unos hinchas que celebraban la victoria de su equipo de fútbol, escuchando la anécdota de un tipo que estaba sentado a su lado, lanzándole guiños a la camarera y mirándole el escote a unas mujeres que jugaban al billar. Sentía cómo el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza...Le encantaba esa sensación.

De pronto, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos, haciendo que lo viera todo negro. Dio un brinco al creer que era el pirado de Rusia de nuevo.

- ¿Quién sooyy?-canturreó alguien detrás de él.

Su voz era inconfundible. Finlandia. Francia iba a contestar, pero Finlandia le soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Francia-. Es muy raro verte por aquí.

- He quedado aquí con Su-san-respondió Finlandia-. ¿Y tú?

- Suelo venir por aquí-contestó Francia.

- Jaja, ya veo-dijo Finlandia-. ¿Te importa que me siente aquí contigo?

- Oui-contestó Francia, haciéndole un hueco.

Finlandia se sentó a su lado y pidió una Coca-Cola.

- ¿Qué tal todo?-preguntó, volviéndose hacia Francia.

- Bien, bien, como siempre-contestó Francia. "Sí, como siempre, Rusia ha hecho añicos mi recto y mi dignidad francesa, pero bueno, nada del otro mundo", pensó-. ¿Y tú?

- Bien. Había quedado con Suecia para tomar algo y dar luego una vuelta-contestó Finlandia, sonriendo.

Le sirvieron su Coca-Cola y él lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Luego, miró su reloj y la puerta del bar.

- Vendrás a la reunión de pasado mañana, ¿no, Francia?-preguntó Finlandia, soltando un suspiro.

"¿Reunión? ¿Hay reunión?"

No tenía ni la menor idea de que hubiera reunión, pero no quería parecer un imbécil delante de él, así que...

- Euh...Sí, por supuesto-contestó Francia, sonriendo.

- Bien-dijo Finlandia, bebiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Finlandia volvió la mirada mil veces hacia la puerta y miraba su reloj cada minuto. Parecía estar empezando a impacientarse.

- Vaya, Su-san se retrasa mucho...-se dijo Finlandia-. Habíamos quedado hace tres cuartos de hora...

Francia sonrió. Definitivamente, el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y tenía ganas de despertarse resacoso, con alguien en la cama. Y le apetecía que ese alguien fuera precisamente Finlandia.

Finlandia sacó su móvil y llamó a Suecia. Segundos después, colgó y suspiró.

- "Apagado o fuera de cobertura"...¿Le habrá pasado algo?...-murmuró Finlandia, mirando su vaso.

Francia se acercó a Finlandia sin disimulo alguno y apoyó su mano en su silla.

- No lo entiendo, de verdad...-dijo Finlandia-. Su-san no es tan impuntual...

- Tranquilo, ya verás como está bien-dijo Francia, sonriendo-. Mientras tanto, yo me quedaré contigo.

- Gracias, Francia-agradeció Finlandia-. Pero no querría molestarte...

- ¿Molestarme? ¿Tú? ¡Qué va!-dijo Francia-. Estoy para lo que quieras.

- Jeje, te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad-dijo Finlandia.

Pasó el tiempo. Ambos se entretuvieron hablando del tiempo, recordando anécdotas del pasado, hablando de sus "pequeñines" y demás...Pero Suecia no aparecía.

- Me parece que éste ya no viene-dijo Francia, mirando la hora en su reloj.

- Vaya...-murmuró Finlandia, terminando su Coca-Cola con cara triste.

- ¿Quieres que te pida otra?-preguntó Francia.

- Mmmm...No, espera-dijo Finlandia-. Esta vez quiero...¡Un mojito! ¡Que Su me haya dado plantón no quiere decir que no me vaya a divertir esta noche!-exclamó, dándole un golpe a la mesa.

- ¡Así se habla!-dijo Francia. Se volvió a la camarera-. Un mojito y me vuelves a llenar el vaso, guapa.

- ¡Marchando!-dijo la camarera.

Finlandia se volvió hacia Francia y sonrió.

- No suelo beber alcohol y cuando tomo aunque sea una gota, empiezo enseguida a soltar burradas, jeje-confesó Finlandia-. Pero una vez al año no hace daño, ¿no?

- Cierto, cierto-asintió Francia.

No tardaron en servirles lo pedido. Finlandia cogió su mojito, se lo agradeció a la camarera con una sonrisa y dio un sorbo. Después, hizo una mueca y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

- ¿No te gusta?-preguntó Francia.

-Mmm...No...¡Está bueno!-respondió Finlandia.

Francia sonrió.

- Finlandia...Es cierto que sólo nos vemos en las reuniones y que apenas hablamos...Pero creo que eres un buen tipo y no te mereces que te dejen colgados in explicaciones...Me gustaría que sepas que...-Francia pegó sus labios a la oreja de Finlandia- que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras...Mira, si quieres te llevo a mi casa ahora después. Te puedo enseñar la maravillosa vista que se ve desde mi balcón y te serviré una botella de mi mejor vino..._Lo pasaremos muy bien_.

Finlandia arqueó una ceja, dio un sorbo y sonrió.

- Francia, que me emborrache enseguida no quiere decir que vaya a terminar a cuatro patas-dijo.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan retorcido?-preguntó Francia, simulando un tono ofendido.

- Tu fama te precede-dijo Finlandia, riendo.

- Oui, oui-dijo Francia-. Pero yo nunca te haría nada de eso. Respeto a Suecia (con esto te quiero decir que le tengo miedo), y...

- ¿Tú también te crees eso de que yo soy su esposa?-gruñó Finlandia, bebiendo-. ¡Eso se lo inventó él! Estoy cansado de que lo vaya diciendo por ahí cuando solamente somos buenos amigos...

- Oh...Ya veo-dijo Francia-. Perdóname. No quería ofenderte, de verdad.

- Tranquilo-dijo Finlandia, mirando su vaso.

Francia decidió actuar. Acercó su cara al cuello de Finlandia y olfateó.

- Me encanta tu perfume...-susurró.

- Sigh...Francia, te he dicho que no...-insistió Finlandia, intentando apartarle, pero sin fuerza alguna.

- Vamos, Finlandia...-murmuró Francia.

Le importó un comino que el bar estuviera atestado de gente. Francia comenzó a besar el cuello de Finlandia.

- ¡Ng! ¡No! ¡Francia!-se quejó Finlandia, dando un respingo.

Pero Francia no escuchó y siguió. Notó cómo el cuerpo del finés se agitaba y empezaba a sudar. Seguía diciendo que no, intentando apartarlo de él, pero cada vez ofrecía menos resistencia. Su cara se había puesto roja por el alcohol y la excitación que pretendía ocultar.

- Francia...E-Esto no está bien-susurró-. L-La gente n-nos está mirando...

- Pues que miren...-respondió Francia, chupando su cuello.

Finlandia dejó escapar un gemido. El hombre que estaba al lado de ellos miraba con desaprobación, pero, en cambio, varios tipos que estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de ellos miraban sin perder detalle.

- Francia...-susurró Finlandia, acariciando el pelo de Francia.

"Jajaja...Nadie puede resistirse a Onii-chan...", pensó Francia, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Entonces sintió que alguien tocó su espalda. Pensó que sería alguno de esos babosos, que querían que se giraran un poco porque no veían bien o el dueño del local que les mandaba a seguir con las cochinadas a la habitación de un maldito motel.

- ¡S-SU-SAN!-exclamó Finlandia, apartando de un tortazo a Francia.

Francia se giró y lo último que vio antes de verlo todo negro fue una auténtica cara de asesino con gafas y un puño volando a velocidad supersónica hacia su ojo.

- Papa...-dijo Canadá, poniéndole una bolsa de hielo en el ojo a Francia.

- ¿Hm?-murmuró Francia, sujetándose la bolsa.

- ...¿Estás en alguna banda callejera?-preguntó tímidamente Canadá.

- ¡No!-respondió Francia.

- Bueno, pues...¿te pega alguien?-preguntó Canadá, confidencialmente-. A mí puedes decírmelo...

- Euh...No...-respondió Francia, al que le dolía el ojo.

"Alguien no...¡Todos!"

_Tercera lección para Francia: Finlandia se mira, pero no se toca...Bueno, mejor ni lo mires._

**

* * *

Siento MUCHO el retraso.**

**Tuve una auténtica crisis con este fic. Que si no me venían ideas, que si me atascaba, que si tal, que si cual...Casi dos meses sin actualizar O.o**

**Espero que los demás estén antes y mejor. **

**Gracias por seguir ahí...**


	5. El riesgo duele

- _Ve...Ve...Ve..._

Francia siguió besando el cuello de Italia mientras le desataba la corbata, sonriendo ante los pequeños gemidos rítmicos que salían de su boca.

Había sido tan fácil de seducir...

- Sssh-le mandó callar Francia, posando su dedo índice en los labios del italiano-. Baja la voz, mon cher...Será más divertido si nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

- Sí...-musitó Italia, bajando la voz.

Francia lo besó en los labios y, dejando a un lado la corbata, metió la mano dentro de su camisa y sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría todo el cuerpo de Italia.

- F-Francia...-susurró Italia, acariciando el pelo del francés-. ¿Crees que es buena idea hacerlo aquí?

- ¿Qué pasa? Onii-san sólo te está demostrando su amor...-contestó Francia, bajando hasta chupetear su cuello.

- Pero...Aquí...-replicó Italia, sacudiéndose una pelusa que se había posado en su pelo.

- No importa, petit-musitó Francia, acercando su boca al oído de Italia-. Cierra los ojos y no pienses más en esas cosas.

Deslizó su mano por el pecho del italiano y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa. Italia estaba del todo ruborizado y de vez en cuando soltaba un gemido.

- Francia...V-Ve...Francia...

- Relájate...Ya verás como te lo vas a pasar muy, muy bien...

Ya era hora de dejar los preliminares y pasar a la acción. Desnudó el pecho de Italia y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa ante la mirada confusa y asustada de Italia.

"Ay, mi dulce Ita..."

De pronto, antes de que a Francia le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Italia le dio un empujón y, aprovechando que estaba tendido en el suelo sin poder moverse porque tenía los pantalones por los tobillos, se sentó encima de él y comenzó a arrancarle la ropa.

- ¿Q-Qué dem...?-exclamó Francia, asustado.

- Vee, es lo que hago con las chicas-contestó Italia tranquilamente.

Acto seguido, echó a un lado la ropa de ambos y se inclinó para besar a Francia mientras su mano derecha bajaba hacia la entrepierna.

Francia no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, si asustado o más excitado si cabe. Había escuchado más de una vez el enorme éxito que tenía Italia con las mujeres, pero creyó que era simplemente porque era un "chico mono" y lo consideró sólo una exageración...Pero al verse arrinconado por él, la cosa cambiaba. Tal vez sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

"En fin, eso sólo pasa una vez cada doscientos años", se dijo, por lo que decidió encogerse de hombros y seguirle la corriente. Le gustaba esa faceta.

- ...Y ahora, vamos a ver un gráfico de los beneficios que McDonald´s aporta a la economía europea, para que no vengáis dándome la vara con que no es sano y es terriblemente adictivo-dijo América, llevándose a la boca un BigMac.

Muchas de las naciones gruñeron. Otra vez estaba América aprovechando las reuniones para darse importancia...

- ¿Dónde están los putos francotiradores cuando uno los necesita?-gruñó Romano en su asiento, hundiendo la cabeza en sus manos.

América comprobó el cable del proyector.

- Vaya, debafiabo bobto...-murmuró con la boca llena.

Tragó la bola de comida que tenía en la boca, dejó la hamburguesa encima de unos informes de estado sin importarle que los llenara de grasa y miró a su alrededor mientras se colocaba las gafas.

- Supongo que habrá un alargador por ahí...-se dijo, yendo hacia un pequeño armario que había al fondo de la sala.

Abrió la puerta y...

- OH, SWEET JESUS!

Toda la sala se volvió hacia él al oír el grito.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?-masculló Grecia, al que había despertado.

Alemania se levantó y fue hacia el armario seguido de China, Bulgaria y Austria. América aún seguía con la mano en el picaporte y la boca abierta como un buzón.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa, Améric...?-preguntó Alemania. Se volvió hacia el armario abierto-. ¡Argh!

Francia e Italia estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo, cubiertos de polvo y suciedad, en una postura bastante indecorosa.

- P-PAPA!-exclamó Canadá, levantándose de su asiento.

- ¡ITALIA!-exclamó Austria, escandalizado.

- ¡A-Austria! ¡Alemania!-exclamó Italia, levantándose de encima de Francia.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-preguntó Romano.

Se levantó corriendo de su asiento y se asomó. Al ver a su hermano desnudo y sucio metido en el armario con Francia, se le abrieron mucho los ojos y se le enrojeció la cara de pura ira.

- ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ COJONES HACES EN PELOTAS AHÍ DENTRO CON EL GABACHO?-fue lo primero que pudo decir que fue mínimamente comprensible.

- Y-Yo...-musitó Italia, cubriéndose las partes con las manos.

- ¡Italia! ¡Res-Responde ahora mismo!-gritó Alemania, ruborizado.

Francia se levantó y decidió coger su ropa y salir pitando por si acaso.

- ¡F-F-Fue idea suya!-exclamó Italia, señalándole.

- Quoiii?-espetó Francia.

"¡Traidor!"

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR AL ESTÚPIDO DE MI HERMANO, PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA?-gritó Romano, agarrando del pelo a Francia para darle un golpe tras otro-. ¡SUCIO VIOLADOR DE SUBNORMALES!

- ¡Ay! ¡Y-Yo...!-balbuceó Francia, arrinconado en una pared-. ¡Allemagne, ayúdame! ¡Está violando los tratados de paz! ¡Argh!

Pero Alemania no hizo nada ni le dijo ni una palabra. Le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Francia antes de ir hacia Italia.

- Anda, vístete, que vas a coger frío-le dijo en un tono más suave.

- Sí-dijo Italia, cogiendo sus calzoncillos y poniéndoselos en mitad de la sala.

- ¡Aquí no!-gruñó Alemania-. Beh, es igual, ya se te ha visto todo...

Las naciones contemplaron la paliza en sus asientos sin decidirse a intervenir o no. No tenían ninguna clase de ganas de recibir un golpe de Romano.

- Guao, ¿para qué pagar entrada para ir al cine cuando tenemos esto?-murmuró Rusia, contemplando divertido la escena.

- Este...Inglaterra, creo que deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia...-comentó Australia.

Señaló a Hungría, que había comenzado a sangrar a mares por la nariz y en ese momento se encontraba con la mirada perdida, una sonrisita en los labios y toda la mesa llena de sangre.

Pero Inglaterra no le prestó atención. Se quedó mirando cómo Romano le daba una paliza de muerte a Francia a pesar de que media sala intentaba contenerle en vano. Se cubrió la boca con una mano para esconder una sonrisa que no podía aguantar. Nunca había estado más de acuerdo con Rusia.

- Jo, jo, jo, ¿no querías guerra, franchute? Pues toma guerra-musitó.

De vuelta a casa, Francia sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir. La mano le dolía una barbaridad después de que Romano se la pisara y la mordiera repetidas veces.

"_Cuarta lección para Francia: No, hacer el amor en lugares públicos con Italia no es divertido"_

**

* * *

Siento MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO EL RETRASO.**

**El ordenador se comió todo lo que tenía en el disco duro cuatro veces hasta que pude cambiarlo y luego me atasqué con este fic. **

**Pero, en fin, lo he podido continuar de una santa vez.**


	6. Cuando das asilo a un pervertido

_- _A este paso vas a acabar con la cara como un campo de motocross, Papa...-comentó Canadá, sentado en el sofá, mirando con pena los moratones y los arañazos que lucía Francia.

Francia se miró en el espejo. La verdad es que ni en la Segunda Guerra Mundial había acabado tan magullado.

- Mon Dieu, al final van a destrozar mi hermosa cara...-musitó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre liarse con Italia en el almacén de la sala de convenciones?-espetó, sentándose en el sofá-. ¿No podías llevártelo a un motel, al menos? ¿Tenías que estar ahí, a la vista de todo el mundo?

Francia bajó la cabeza.

- Es que sin riesgo, no es divertido...-murmuró.

Canadá suspiró.

- Ya te vale...-musitó.

Kumajirou se fue a sentar en su regazo y Canadá le acarició el lomo lentamente. Por suerte para Francia, esto pareció ablandar a Canadá, que, chistando, terminó por decir:

- De acuerdo...Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras hasta que los demás dejen de tirarte piedras...

- Merci! Merci, mon petit!-exclamó Francia, corriendo a darle dos besos-. ¡Sabía que tú me darías asilo!

- Me cuidaste cuando era pequeño, es lo menos que puedo hacer...-dijo Canadá, intentando quitárselo de encima sin mucho esfuerzo y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Francia siguió abrazándole y besándole un buen rato hasta que, finalmente, le dejó respirar.

- Bien-dijo-, creo que necesito una buena ducha. La escalera por la que me tiró Romano no parecía estar muy limpia...

- OK. Estás en tu casa-contestó Canadá, incorporándose en el sofá, colocándose bien las gafas y encendiendo la televisión.

La ducha le vino perfectamente a Francia. Bajo el agua caliente se sentía realmente bien, lejos de los golpes, los insultos y el desprecio de los demás. Pero ver su cuerpo lleno de moratones, magulladuras, cicatrices y demás muestras de cariño se encargaban de recordárselo. Intentó ignorarlo, pero no podía evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo cada vez que recordaba esas miradas de furia desmandadas cuando le destrozaban su hermoso cuerpo sin piedad...

Entre cremas, sesiones de auto-admiración frente al espejo y un largo rato moldeando su melena rubia con el secador, Francia terminó saliendo del baño al menos una hora después. Tal vez más.

- Ya he terminado, Canadá-anunció, poniéndose bien las mangas de la chaqueta-. ¿Quieres que te cocine...?

Se calló de sopetón. Canadá dormía como un tronco en el sofá, con la boca abierta y las gafas medio caídas. Francia sonrió. Cuando estaba así le recordaba tanto a la época en la que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas...Cuando, cada vez que iba a visitarle desde el viejo continente, corría hacia sus brazos riendo, llorando de alegría y gritando "_Papa! Papa!_"...

Suspiró. Ahora estaba hecho toda una nación, pero en el fondo sabía que ese niñito tan adorable seguía ahí. Por eso siempre intentaba controlar sus "impulsos amorosos con él".

Aprovechando que estaba dormido, Francia se acercó a Canadá sin hacer el menor ruido. Quería darle un pequeño besito en esa mejilla tan suave que tenía, ya que desde que creció y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado cariñoso, no le dejaba.

Cuando ya casi estaba a su lado, algo le hizo tropezar y caer de bruces contra él. Kumajirou, que se había puesto en medio.

- ¡Mira por dónde andas!-espetó el oso, sin dejar de mirarle.

Francia intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero, en ese instante, Canadá abrió los ojos al sentir que algo le aplastaba y se topó con la cara de Francia a pocos centímetros de la suya.

- ¿F-Francia? ¿Qué estás...?-preguntó, somnoliento.

Entonces sintió algo ahí abajo que le hacía presión...En su entrepierna...

Alzó la mirada, blanco.

- ¿QUÉ HACES?-exclamó, empujando a Francia.

- ¿Eh?-preguntó Francia-. Yo...Perdona, _petit_, me tropecé con el oso y...

- ¡Sí, claro, échale las culpas al pobre oso!-espetó, levantándose-. Lo sabía...Sabía que los demás tenían razón...

- ¡Espera! ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?-dijo Francia. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando-. ¿Creías que te iba a...? ¡No! ¡No, no, no!

- ¡Me has tocado "ahí"! ¿Qué excusa tienes para eso?

- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Yo nunca llevaría la mano a tus sagradas partes! ¡Era mi rodilla! ¡Te lo juro!

- Sí, sí, y lo de Italia también era la rodilla, ¿no? Mira, toda la vida he intentado ayudarte, me he esforzado para que los demás no te tacharan de pervertido, he procurado tener en cuenta sólo tus cualidades e ignorar tus (muchos) defectos...Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que he perdido el tiempo. Todo el mundo tiene razón, eres un cerdo...

- ¿Qué...? ¡Si ha sido un accidente, yo nunca te...!-Francia se giró hacia Kumajirou-. ¡Oye, tú, díselo! ¡Dile que me he tropezado contigo!

El oso se quedó mirándole por un momento y finalmente dijo:

- No me toques, guarro.

- ¡Traidor!-gruñó Francia.

- Ya está bien-dijo Canadá, empujando a Francia hacia la salida-. Se acabó. Hasta que no cambies tu conducta, no quiero volver a verte. Vete.

- Canadá, por favor...

- Que te vayas.

- Pero si ha sido...

- ¡Largo!

Y así acabó Francia en la calle, muriéndose de frío y llamando una y otra vez a Canadá. Pero él no le escuchaba.

¡Pero si fue un accidente! Vale, más de una vez se había abalanzado sobre una persona, ¡pero nunca sobre él, su niño, su _petit Canadá_! ¿Por qué no le creía?

Suspiró. Dejó de aporrear la puerta de su casa después de unos cinco minutos de gritos y súplicas ignorados y decidió irse.

Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo su diario y fue a anotar la nueva lección que había aprendido, pero, finalmente, se lo volvió a guardar sin escribir nada. No tenía ganas y, además, él no tenía la culpa. ¡Era inocente, maldita sea! ¿Por qué Canadá no se daba cuenta de que él nunca le haría eso?

Ahora él le odiaba, igual que todos.

Estaba solo.

Cuando apenas había dado unos pasos, llegó a sus oídos una risita repelente, maquiavélica, que venía de su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y se topó con la cara inusualmente feliz de Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pasando un buen rato en familia, gabacho?-preguntó él.


	7. Castigo

- Anglaterre?-murmuró Francia, mirando confuso a Inglaterra-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aqu...? Un momento...Estás demasiado contento...¿Qué has hecho?

- ¿Yo?-preguntó Inglaterra, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con cara de inocente-. Nada, simplemente pasaba por aquí y me he dicho: "¡Eh, esta es la casa de Canadá! ¡Vamos a visitarle!". Entonces he visto por la ventana que estabas de visita y, como no quería interrumpir, decidí irme por donde había venido.

- Ya-dijo Francia-. Así que ahora te va eso de espiar por las ventanas.

- Y tú te has aficionado a violar a la familia, ¿eh?-replicó Inglaterra, arqueando sus enormes cejas con una sonrisa.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No estoy de humor para jugar contigo!-gruñó Francia. Recordarlo era demasiado doloroso para él.

Comenzó a andar para perder de vista el careto del inglés cuando, de pronto, se detuvo.

- Espera...-murmuró-. Tú tienes que tener algo que ver con esto...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Inglaterra.

- ¡Conozco esa cara! ¡Es la que pones cada vez que me jodes la vida!-Francia fue de nuevo hacia él dando grandes zancadas y le agarró del cuello del abrigo-. ¿QUÉ-HAS-HECHO?

Inglaterra sonrió.

_

* * *

Kumajirou se estaba rebozando en el césped del jardín cuando oyó que alguien le chistaba. Incorporándose, miró a todos los lados hasta que se topó con el inglés, que le llamaba desde una esquina._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Tú, Winnie the Pooh o como te llames!-dijo Inglaterra-. ¡Ven!_

_- Blergh, ¿qué es eso? Te tiene que doler...-comentó Kumajirou, mirando con asco sus cejas._

_- Oye, mira, ¿quieres hacerme un favor?-preguntó Inglaterra, agachándose para poder hablar con el oso._

_- Qué asco...-murmuró Kumajirou, sin hacerle caso._

_- ¡Escucha, demonios!-gruñó Inglaterra-. Oye, ¿sabes que los franceses están rellenos de miel?_

_- ¿Miel?-repitió Kumajirou, interesado._

_- Sí, miel. Así que, si haces que se caigan, se romperán y saldrá mucha, mucha miel, ¿sabes?_

_- Ah, ¿sí? Pues hay uno bien grande en mi casa...Voy a probar..._

_- Eso es, buen plantígrado...¡Ah! Y si caen encima de un canadiense, saldrá el doble._

_- ¿Encima de quién?_

* * *

- No me lo puedo creer...-gruñó Francia.

- Sí, los osos son adorables, se lo creen todo, todo, todo...-rió Inglaterra-. ¡Oh, ¿y quieres saber más?

_

* * *

- Mira, guapa, si le dices cosas románticas a Francia, le besas y te tiras encima de él, te doy esta piruleta-le propuso Inglaterra a Liechtenstein, enseñándole una piruleta enorme y de varios colores._

_- Pero mi hermano dice que eso sólo lo hacen las...-replicó Liechtenstein._

_- ¿Seguro?-insistió Inglaterra, con voz cantarina-. En mi casa los dulces tienen mucho azúcar..._

_Liechtenstein se lo pensó durante un momento. No quería disgustar a Suiza...Pero esa piruleta tenía muy buena pinta..._

_- ...Vale...-contestó finalmente, cogiendo la piruleta._

_

* * *

Inglaterra miró el reloj con impaciencia y después se cruzó de brazos. A ver si venía de una vez, que se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento ahí afuera, en la puerta del bar._

_Por fin, vio acercarse corriendo a Suecia._

_- ¡Hombre! ¡Si está aquí mi europeo favorito!-le saludó, abriendo mucho los brazos, con una sonrisa estúpida._

_- 'ngl'terra-dijo el nórdico, jadeando, cuando se reunió con él-. ¿S'bes si 'stá d'ntro F'nl'ndi'?_

_- Pues sí, pero..._

_- ¿Qu'?_

_- Yo que tú no entraría...Es que...Sería muy fuerte para ti..._

_- ¿L' ha p'sad' algo?_

_- No, no, no, pero es que...Ay, no sé cómo decírtelo...Verás...Él está...Consolándose con alguien...Tú ya me entiendes..._

_- ¿C-C'mo?_

_- Es que tú tardabas tanto que él creía que le habías dado plantón y...bueno...creo que decidió seguir la fiesta sin ti..._

_La cara de Suecia se ensombreció en ese instante, tanto que Inglaterra temió que lo pagara con él._

_- Sea qu'n sea, lo mato...-murmuró antes de entrar como un terremoto al bar._

* * *

- Lo de Italia no estaba en el plan, pero, aún así, fue muy, muy, divertido, jajaja-dijo Inglaterra.

Francia no podía creérselo.

- Serás...-murmuró-. ¡Serás cabrón!

- Eso te pasa por ir presumiendo por ahí de ser el país de "l´amour" y todo eso-dijo Inglaterra, gesticulando exageradamente-. Además, necesitabas urgentemente que te quitaran la perversión a hostia limpia, así que...

De pronto, unos brazos le sujetaron por la cintura. Inglaterra se giró lentamente y vio que Francia le agarraba con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa amplia y muy siniestra. Demasiado.

- _¿Crees que eso era perversión, Angleterre?_-susurró Francia al oído del inglés, que temblaba en sus brazos-. _Bon...Pues que sepas que no has visto __**nada**__..._

Y, dicho esto, comenzó a arrastrar a Inglaterra hacia unos matorrales, sin borrar ni un instante esa sonrisa tan sádica que se había dibujado en su cara.

- ¿Qué vas a...?-balbuceó Inglaterra-. ¡Espera! ¡Espera, sapo barbudo, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡Suéltame! ¿P-Para qué es ese librito? ¿P-P-Por qué me miras de esa forma? No...¡Para! ¡Deja los pantalones en su sitio! ¡No, eso no! ¡No! ¡No! **¡NOOOO!**

* * *

Y, así, queridos niños, llegamos a la moraleja de esta historia: si conocéis a algún pervertido, ni se os ocurra tocarle la moral, que podéis acabar muuy, muuy mal.

_

* * *

FIN_


End file.
